


Afterwards

by greenjello94



Series: The Kink List or Random Moments when Sherlock and John have sex [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A bit of stripping tease, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom John, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slightly Awkward, Smut, Top Sherlock, Topping from the Bottom, a continuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenjello94/pseuds/greenjello94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after Lestrade arrests Sherlock and John for 'public indecency"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterwards

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel or continuation for "Caught on Camera" which is part 6 of The Kink List : )

“Oi, we’re here!” Lestrade yelled from the front of the squad car. Startled, Sherlock and John broke apart, their faces red.

Lestrade led them out of the car and through the precinct. “In here.” He said, indicating them into a cell block. “Not a word. No snoggging. Please. You are being held here for public indecency. You’ll both be out by morning.” He said, his voice showings signs of lack of sleep. He uncuffed them and not so gently shoved them into the cell.

John and Sherlock’s faces were red from trying to keep from laughing and as soon as the cell door closed, the room was filled with laughter, John doubling forward, a hand on his stomach, the other supporting him against the wall. Sherlock somehow managed to gracefully lie down onto the cot, deep laughter escaping his throat.

John eyed Sherlock, his red cheeks, and his eyes glistening with tears as he shook with amusement. When their eyes came into contact, John saw predatory lust fill Sherlock’s blue eyes. He licked his lips, desperately wanting to lunge forward onto Sherlock.

“We can’t...Sherlock...” John tried to say, his voice shaking slightly as Sherlock sat up. They had to give their coats to the front office, and so in rather quick time, Sherlock had unbuttoned his rumpled shirt, discarding it to the side. He kept his eyes on John as he stood up, leisurely unbuckling his trousers. He kept them on however, only to allow the head of his erect cock to peak from his pants.

John’s breathing was growing ragged, his cock growing as well. “Sherlock...” He whispered, trying not to sound as lustful as he was feeling.

“John.” Sherlock simply said, sticking his hand all the way down his pants. He stroked his cock slowly, tilting his head back slightly, revealing his very pale neck.

John licked his lips again. “We cant...we really can’t...” He tried to say, stepping back slightly. “Oh fuck Sherlock...we...cant...we need to be quiet.” He said under his breath as he nearly sprinted to Sherlock, crashing them both onto the cot.

He pinned Sherlock under him, their breathing fast as he fumbled with his shirt.

“Leave it.” Sherlock breathed it. “Just unbutton it. I want to feel you and we have about 5 minutes until a guard comes around to check on us.”

John huffed. “We shouldn’t....”

“We need to John. I need to. Please.” Sherlock said, looking up at John.

John nearly melted when he looked into Sherlock’s eyes. He huffed again. “Okay...be quiet though.” He pulled back to easily pull down his jeans and pants enough to free his cock. It took some maneuvering, but John was able to get his cock in contact with Sherlock, the two men gasping as John increased the friction.

“Quiet.” John whispered, placing his hand over Sherlock’s mouth. He rocked against Sherlock, kissing his neck. He sucked hard, determined to leave a mark on his pale neck when Sherlock moaned against John’s hand.

“What is it?” John asked softly, removing his hand from Sherlock’s mouth.

“I need more.” Sherlock begged.

John paused for a moment. “Okay...hold on.” He sat up, pulling his pants and jeans down a bit lower. He maneuvered slightly, inserting a finger into himself.

“Okay, I’m pretty much still loose so sit up Sherlock.” He said. Sherlock sat up and the two men sat chest to chest, John’s knees bent as he sat in Sherlock’s lap.

“Ready?” He asked, his voice wavering slightly.

Sherlock nodded, and held John up slightly to align his cock with John’s entrance.

John held tightly onto Sherlock’s shoulders as he slowly sank himself onto Sherlock’s cock. The two men gasped in pleasure, their breathing the only sound in the cell.

Once John was fully seated, they took a second and Sherlock nodded. John breathed as he rocked against Sherlock, Sherlock’s hands wrapping tightly against his waist. John burrowed his face into Sherlock neck as he rocked his hips.

When their moans and whimpers were beginning to grow louder, John burrowed his face harder against Sherlock’s bare neck. He moved a hand from gripping Sherlock’s shoulder to Sherlock’s mouth, silencing him only slightly.

John rocked his hips, feeling Sherlock’s cock brush against his prostate. He could feel his orgasm coming, and it was soon then Sherlock tightened against him. As Sherlock’s orgasm came, his semen filling John, John gasped, his orgasm rocking through him.

As the two men relaxed against each other, Sherlock kissed John’s bare shoulder gently. The peaceful state they were in was disrupted however when there were footsteps growing louder and before either could remove themselves from each other, a loud yell erupted the cell.

“Oil! What are two doing?!” The guard yelled. He began to fumble with his keys, which allowed John and Sherlock to shuffle with their clothes. When the guard entered, Sherlock was completely dressed, however John still had a few buttons of his shirt left when the guard grabbed him by the arm, dragging him away.

“You coming with me.” The man snapped. He dragged John away and shoved him into an empty cell next to theirs. The guard then locked the cell and left them.

John, still feeling light from the orgasm, sat down on the cot.

“John?” Sherlock voice whispered thought the wall.

“Sherlock?” john said. There was a pause, and then Sherlock’s deep laughed entered the cell, causing John to laugh back. He laughed with Sherlock, lying down onto the cot.

As the laughter subsided, Sherlock spoke. “You okay?”

“Fine, Sherlock.” John answered, yawning.

“Go to sleep John.”

“Mmkay.”

* * *

When morning came, John felt the effects of last night. For one, his arse was rather sore. His legs too. Stretching, he felt his back tighten. Huffing, he yawned, his cheeks reddening slightly as he remembered in detail of last night. However, the pleasant memories were interrupted by Lestrade yelling close by.

“Morning!” He yelled, slamming Sherlock’s cell door open. John listened closely.

“Oh for Christ sakes!” Lestrade yelled. John walked to his door to take a glance, only to see Lestrade appear in front of it. “You two had sex didn’t you? I warned you guys. Jesus.” Lestrade rubbed his face. “Its too early for this. “ He muttered as he unlocked John out.

John followed Lestrade out, to see Sherlock slowly walking out of his cell.

“You alright?” John asked.

Sherlock nodded. “The cot wasn’t very comfortable.” He pouted as the front desk attendant handed him his coat. John giggled slightly. “Well it is a jail Sherlock.” He teased, as he picked up his coat.

Lestrade appeared next to them with an envelope and his second cup of coffee. “Here is the fine, you have a week to pay it. Its doubled now because of your extra shag.” He explained before leaving them.

John sighed, worry growing on his face,

“Don’t worry, Mycroft will take care of it.”

“I don’t want your brother to take care of it.”

“Its fine John. Sherlock said, kissing him gently on the cheek. “Come John, you need a shower.” He said, walking towards to exit.

“Hey! You do too!” John said back, a smile on his face as he followed Sherlock.

**Author's Note:**

> My laptop is being repaired so I had to use a family computer and I'm just lucky my parents aren't home ; )
> 
> Comments are deeply appreciated : )
> 
> my tumblr: heavenlymindpalace.tumblr.com


End file.
